1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for analyzing reservoir properties and production performance using production data that do not have complete pressure history.
2. Background Art
To evaluate a well or reservoir properties, it is often necessary to analyze the production history of the well or reservoir. One of the most common problems encountered an oil or gas well production history analyses is the lack of a complete data record. The incomplete record makes it difficult to employ a conventional convolution analysis.
While the flow rates of the hydrocarbon phases (oil and gas) of a well are generally known with reasonable accuracy, well flowing pressure is commonly not recorded or the record of the flowing pressure is often incomplete. Unfortunately, the flowing pressure is required for the conventional convolution analysis.
Due to the lack of complete pressure history, prior art methods (e.g., conventional convolution analyses) for the evaluation of well or reservoir properties often fail. Therefore, it is desirable to have methods and apparatus that can perform well or reservoir evaluation using data points that may not all have sand face pressure information.